Diablo II
Diablo II - druga część gry komputerowej Diablo typu hack'n'slash. Elementem, który przeważył o dużej popularności tej gry jest Battle.net, czyli opcja gry dla wielu graczy za pomocą internetu. Diablo II jest znacznie większe niż Diablo - rozległy świat gry złożony jest z czterech "aktów" (oraz piątego dodanego w Diablo II: Lord of Destruction), z których każdy składa się z wielu powiązanych ze sobą obszarów. Ilość dostępnych klas postaci została powiększona z trzech do pięciu (plus dwie w dodatku), a także dodano nowe rodzaje przedmiotów - rzadkie oraz zestawy. Silnik gry pozwala na znacznie większe zróżnicowanie wyglądu postaci w zależności od noszonych przedmiotów, dodano zdolność biegania, wygodny klawisz umożliwiający podgląd przedmiotów leżących na ziemi, skrzynie w której gracz przechowuje swoje przedmioty i wiele więcej. Opis gry Grę rozpoczyna się od wyboru postaci: Amazonki, Nekromanty, Barbarzyńcy, Paladyna lub Czarodziejki (w dodatku do gry Lord of Destruction dostępne są także Zabójczyni i Druida). Głównym zadaniem gracza jest zabicie Mrocznej Trójcy. Gra składa się z 5 aktów (miast). Gracz spotyka w nich postacie, u których może kupić i naprawić sprzęt oraz uleczyć się. W każdym akcie występuje postać Bossa, którego wyeliminowanie jest warunkiem przejścia do kolejnego etapu. W czasie gry gracz zabija wiele potworów, za co zdobywa punkty doświadczenia i potrzebne w dalszych etapach przedmioty. Po zdobyciu określonej ilości punktów doświadczenia (za każdym razem proporcjonalnie wyższej) postać awansuje na kolejny poziom i gracz może dodać punkty do statystyk i umiejętności, wzmacniając w ten sposób swoją postać. Każda postać ma 3 drzewka/klasy umiejętności, w których znajdują się dane mniejsze umiejętności, gdzie przydzielamy punkty. Dzięki takiemu systemowi do prawie każdej postaci można przydzielić strategie, która wzmocni postać (ponieważ gdy rozdajemy we wszystko po trochę, postać najczęściej jest słaba). Poziomy trudności Gra oferuje trzy poziomy trudności: * normalny (normal) * koszmar (nightmare) * piekło (hell) Przy czym dopiero po przejściu gry na poziomie "normalny" można spróbować swoich sił na "koszmarze" itd. Zmiana poziomu trudności powoduje wiele zmian: * większa liczba punktów doświadczenia za zabite potwory * większa szansa na przedmioty rzadkie, unikalne, elitarne i z zestawu (tzw. setu) * potwory zadają większe obrażenia, posiadają zwiększoną ilość punktów wytrzymałości * na wyższych poziomach trudności większość potworów jest niewrażliwych na żywioły i obrażenia fizyczne * na wyższych poziomach trudności śmierć powoduje utratę większej ilości punktów doświadczenia i złota * na wyższych poziomach obniżone są odporności postaci Przedmioty Zbieranie przedmiotów odgrywa ważną rolę w Diablo II. Pozwalają one graczowi w miarę postępu gry ulepszać swoją postać. Przedmioty otrzymuje się za zabicie potworów(wypadają one z nich), ich jakość zależy od przypadku, poziomu potwora, bonusu do odnajdywania przedmiotów (MF, Magic Find). Ilość wypadających przedmiotów zależy od liczby graczy (im więcej, tym lepiej). Przedmioty wyjątkowe i elitarne wypadają z potworów tylko przy drugim i trzecim przechodzeniu gry od początku (odpowiednio na poziomie trudności koszmar i piekło). Podział przedmiotów ze względu na sposób ich noszenia *Bronie **Berła - berła to są buławy **Bronie Drzewcowe **Bronie Rzucane **Buławy **Kusze **Laski **Łuki **Miecze **Oszczepy **Różdżki **Sztylety **Topory **Włócznie *Części zbroi **Biżuteria - biżuteria to nie zbroja ***Amulety ***Pierścienie (można nosić dwa na raz) **Buty **Hełmy **Pasy **Rękawice **Tarcze **Zbroje *Inne **Mikstury(życia, many, wybuchowe i trujące do rzucania) **Klejnoty (do wkładania do przedmiotów z gniazdem) **Kamienie szlachetne (do wkładania do przedmiotów z gniazdem) **Talizmany(działają gdy tylko są przetrzymywane w ekwipunku, nie trzeba ich ubierać) **W dodatku Lord of Destruction: Runy (do wkładania do przedmiotów z gniazdem). Ze względu na ich magiczne właściwości *przedmioty zwykłe Ich nazwy wyświetlane są białym kolorem. Są to podstawowe przedmioty. Wszystkie inne rodzaje przedmiotów są po prostu zwykłymi przedmiotami z dodanymi właściwościami. Mogą być także pęknięte lub niskiej jakości oraz dobrej jakości (które obniżają lub dodają przedmiotowi statystyki, tak więc dobrej jakości zbroja może mieć np. maksymalny dodatni prefiks do obrony 15%) *'przedmioty magiczne' Są to zwykłe przedmioty z dodanym losowym prefixem lub sufixem, mają 1-2 właściwości magiczne. Wypadają z potworów bardzo często. *'przedmioty rzadkie' Są podobne do magicznych przedmiotów, mają więcej losowych magicznych właściwości. Wypadają z potworów średnio często, dużo rzadziej od przedmitów magicznych i dużo częściej od przedmiotów unikatowych. *'przedmioty unikatowe' Są o wiele rzadziej spotykane. Ich właściwości w przeciwieństwie do przedmiotów magicznych i rzadkich przypisane na stałe i określone przez twórców gry, nie zmieniają się losowo, choć mogą się nieznacznie różnić wartością w różnych kopiach tego samego przedmiotu. *'przedmioty z zestawów' Podobnie jak przedmioty unikatowe ich właściwości są na stałe określone przez twórców gry. Zestawy przedmiotów mają wspólną nazwę. Gdy ubierze się na raz kilka przedmiotów z jednego zestawu, otrzymuje się dodatkowe specjalne bonusy. W Diablo II: Lord of Destruction, istnieje 15 Normalnych Zestawów oraz 16 Wyjątkowych/Elitarnych. Szansa na znalezienie któregoś z tych przedmiotów jest taka, jak na znalezienie jakiegoś przedmiotu rzadkiego. *'przedmioty tworzone w Kostce Horadrimów (crafted)' Przedmioty z gniazdem W Diablo II dodano wiele możliwości dopasowywania przedmiotów. Na przykład we wszystkie bronie (a jest ich kilkaset różnych rodzajów) mogą zostać wprawione kamienie szlachetne dając broni dodatkowe możliwości (zwiększenie liczby zadawanych obrażeń itp.). W Diablo II: Lord of Destruction, wprowadzono runy umożliwiając graczom tworzenie pseudo-unikalnych przedmiotów przez układanie run w słowa. Słowa runiczne Słowa runiczne (RuneWords) są kombinacją odpowiednich run włożonych do przedmiotu z gniazdami. Muszą one być włożone w odpowiedniej kolejności do przedmiotu z dokładnie taką ilością gniazd, ile run wchodzi w skład danej formuły. Jeden z zestawów runicznych - Ral Ort Tal - dostajemy od wodza najemników w 5 akcie i można go użyć tylko do tarczy, dodaje on niewielkie bonusy (+50% Enhanced Defense, Odporność na Zimno +43%, Odporność na Ogień +48%, Odporność na Błyskawice +48%, Odporność na Trucizny +48%, 10% Damage Goes To Mana). Są oczywiście i takie, które dają o wiele więcej i są bardzo pożądanym towarem przez wielu graczy - np. Enigma (Jah + Ith + Ber). Kostka Horadrimów Interesującym elementem gry jest Kostka Horadrimów. Ten artefakt może przemieniać pewne wartościowe przedmioty w inne. Na przykład trzy duże mikstury wzmocnienia oraz trzy duże mikstury Many oraz klejnot mogą być połączone dając miksturę pełnego wzmocnienia. Kostka Horadrimów została jeszcze bardziej ulepszona pozwalając na tworzenie craftów (dając przedmiotom losowe właściwości nie znajdywane w przedmiotach zdobywanych od potworów). Kostka, zajmująca w ekwipunku 4 pola (2x2), po otwarciu ma 12 pól (3x4), przez co jest przydatna do przechowywania przedmiotów. Przykładowe przepisy Kostki Horadrimów *6 Doskonałych Czaszek -> 1 Rzadki Przedmiot (max. rozmiar 3x2) *3 Amulety -> 1 losowo wygenerowany Pierścień *3 Mikstury Leczenia, 3 Mikstury Many (dowolnej wielkości) i nadkruszony klejnot -> 1 Mikstura Wzmocnienia *Noga Wirta i Księga miejskiego portalu -> Otwarcie portalu do sekretnego Krowiego Poziomu (tylko po przejściu gry z dodatkiem LoD na danym poziomie trudności - zabiciu Baala) *3 Mikstury Wzmocnienia -> 1 Mikstura Pełnego Wzmocnienia Najemnicy W Diablo II można wynająć najemnika, który cały czas chodzi z graczem i pomaga mu walczyć. Każdy najemnik może nosić hełm, zbroję a także broń zależną od rodzaju najemnika. Akt 1 - Łotrzyca, broń: łuk (poza łukami tylko dla Amazonki) Akt 2 - Gwardzista, broń: drzewcowa, włócznie Akt 3 - Żelazny Wilk, broń: miecz jednoręczny i tarcza Akt 4 - brak Akt 5 - Barbarzyńca, broń: miecz oburęczny; może nosić hełmy tylko dla Barbarzyńcy Potwory Akt 1 - Kolczasty Bies, Zombie, Upadły, Szaman Upadłych, Szkielet, Szkielet Łucznik, Szkielet Mag, Monstrualna Bestia, Mroczna Łowczyni, Mroczna Łowczyni Łucznik, Mroczna Łowczyni Włóczniczka, Ludzie, Kozły, Upiór, Krwawy Kruk, Gniazdo Krwawych Kruków, Splamiony, Gigantyczny Pająk, Pan Nocy, Gargulcowa Pułapka, Piekielna Krowa Bossowie: Krwawa Orlica, Griswold, Hrabina, Kowal, Andariel. Akt 2 -Mumia, Strażnik, Skoczek, Piekielne Sępy, Szablokot, Procarz, Skarabeusz, Piaskowy Jeździec, Rój, Piasecznik, Młode Piasecznika, Jajo Piasecznika, Piekielny Nietoperz, Żmijoszpon, Rzezibrzuch, Sarkofag Mumii, Latający Sejmitar, Iglica Błyskawic, Ognista Wieża Bossowie: Radament, Demonolog, Duriel Patch 1.10 Przez długi czas uważany za mit lub porzucony projekt, Patch 1.10 został zapowiedziany w maju 2002 i wydany 28 października 2003. Patch ten dodaje do gry wiele nowych funkcji i przedmiotów. Postacie Rankingowe Wraz z ukazaniem się patcha 1.10 oraz nowego rankingu postaci Blizzard postanowił oddzielić od siebie dotychczas istniejące postacie oraz postacie które będą znajdowały się na nowym rankingu. Powodem tego był niezwykle krótki czas w jakim gracze osiągali najwyższy 99 poziom doświadczenia przy pomocy kolegów dysponujących rozwiniętymi postaciami które pomagały w rozgrywce. Gdy sezon rankingowy zakończy się, postacie zostają przeniesione do grupy postaci nierankingowych, a sezon rozpoczyna się od nowa. Właściwości dostępne tylko dla postaci Rankingowych Dla postaci rankingowych zarezerwowanych jest kilka formuł w Kostce Horadrimów takich jak mutacja trzech run jednego rodzaju w runę o jeden rodzaj wyższą od runy Dol (runy niższego typu mogą być mutowane również przez postać nierankingową) czy też możliwość tworzenia określonych słów runicznych. Postacie rankingowe oraz nierankingowe nie mogą przebywać razem w jednej grze. Rust Storm We wrześniu 2003 roku Blizzard zapowiedział akcję mającą na celu usunięcie z zamkniętego Battle.netu wszystkie nielegalnie stworzone bądź zmodyfikowane przedmioty. Akcja ta nazwana została Rust Storm a jej rezultaty były nieco kontrowersyjne. Większość nielegalnych przedmiotów została usunięta jednakże pewna ich ilość pozostała na Battle.necie. Ponadto niektórzy gracze zgłaszali usunięcie legalnych, uczciwie znalezionych przedmiotów. Taxi Tworząc trzy poziomy trudności oraz cztery bądź pięć aktów w każdym z nich Blizzard planował, iż gracz będzie zdobywał doświadczenie grając na każdym z dostępnych poziomów po kolei. Szybko jednak gracze doszli do wniosku, że o wiele łatwiej i szybciej jest pracować nad swoją postacią gdy od razu znajduje się ona w ostatnim akcie ostatniego poziomu trudności. Ponieważ jednak pierwszopoziomowa postać nie jest w stanie sama walczyć w tych lokacjach, wszystkie wymagane do ukończenia aktów zadania wykonywane są przez inną postać znajdującą się w drużynie z postacią która jest przenoszona do ostatniego aktu. Proces ten nazwany został Taxi (wysokopoziomowa postać "przerzuca" słabszą postać na najwyższy poziom trudności), w języku angielskim określane jako Rush lub Boost. Synergie Jedną z wielu zmian w patchu 1.10 były synergie. Oznaczają one wpływ jednej umiejętności jaką rozwinął gracz na inną poprzez zwiększenie zadawanych obrażeń, czasu trwania efektu czaru bądź zasięgu tej drugiej. Wprowadzenie synergii spowodowało znaczne zmiany w umiejętnościach, dotychczasowe, najczęściej używane stały się mniej przydatne a pozostające w cieniu, dzięki synergiom, stały się niezwykle efektywne. Wpływ jednej umiejętności na inną liczony jest jedynie z ilości punktów umiejętności które gracz na nią spożytkował, do synergii nie wliczają się cechy +skill z noszonych przedmiotów. World Event World Event to ukryte zadanie wprowadzone w patchu 1.10. Blizzard nie ujawnił żadnych informacji na temat tego zadania prezentując jedynie zrzut ekranu na którym widnieje paladyn stojący w pierwszym akcie obok Charsi oraz znajdującym się tam napisem "8 Stones of Jordan sold to merchants". Spekulowano, że nowe zadanie ma coś wspólnego z unikatowym pierścieniem Kamień Jordana (jego wartość niegdyś była bardzo wysoka jednak ze względu na falę kopiowań przedmiotów podaż na popularnego SoJa przewyższył popyt i wartość pierścienia spadła do takiego poziomu, iż niekiedy rozdawany był wręcz za bezcen). Podczas jednej z wersji beta patcha 1.10 gracze odkryli w spakowanych plikach .mpq informacje o nowym potworze, nie występującym wcześniej w grze, nazwanym Diablo Clone lecz miejsce jego występowania nie było możliwe do odgadnięcia. W końcu gracze rozwikłali zagadkę nowego zadania. World Event polega na sprzedaży Kamieni Jordana u jakiegokolwiek handlarza w którymkolwiek mieście. W pewnym momencie przy sprzedaży pierścienia ekran zaczyna trząść się a gracz widzi na ekranie informację "Diablo kroczy po ziemi". Pierwszy napotkany superunikalny potwór zamieni się w Diablo Clone (oficjalnie Blizzard używa nazwy Über Diablo). Wyglądem Diablo Clone przypomina zwykłego Diablo, różni się jedynie kolorem. Jednak jego zasób umiejętności jest o wiele szerszy. Diablo Clone posiada 642700 punktów wytrzymałości (zwykły Diablo na poziomie trudności Piekło posiada ich 113812), odporności na ogień, zimno, błyskawicę oraz truciznę 95% (zwykły Diablo 50%) oraz bardzo wysoki wskaźnik odzyskiwania życia (replenish life) co czyni go niezwykle trudnym przeciwnikiem. Nagrodą za pokonanie Diablo Clone jest nowy unikatowy talizman Annihilus (+1 do wszystkich umiejętności, +10-20% do wszystkich odporności, +10-20 do wszystkich statystyk, +5-10% więcej zdobywanego przez postać doświadczenia). Techniczne wyjaśnienie World Eventu Każda z czterech krain Battle.netu składa się z kilkudziesięciu oddzielnych adresów IP. Przy tworzeniu gier wybierany jest najprawdopodobniej serwer o najmniejszym obciążeniu bądź o najmniejszym pingu. Gdy gracz sprzeda Kamień Jordana, pozostali gracze którzy znajdują się w grach na serwerze o tym samym IP otrzymują informacje o sprzedanych pierścieniach. Gdy ich ilość osiągnie 75 adres IP oznaczany jest w slangu graczy jako "hot". Oznacza to, że każdy następny SoJ sprzedany u handlarza może wywołać Diablo Clone. Patch 1.11 Patch 1.11 niespodziewanie zapowiedziany został pod koniec lipca 2005 roku. Wprowadził on pewne zmiany jednakże ich ilość nie mogła dorównywać zmianom z patcha 1.10. Tristram Jedynym z nowych dodatków w patchu 1.11 jest nowe zadanie związane z jedną z dostępnych w grze lokacji zniszczonym miastem Tristram. Również i tym razem Blizzard nie ujawnił żadnych informacji odnośnie nowego zadania pokazując graczom jedynie kilka zrzutów ekranu z Tristram w którym kilka postaci walczy z Diablo. Jednak cała zagadka rozwiązana została już kilka godzin po udostępnieniu patcha. Nowe zadanie wiąże się ze zdobywaniem trzech nowych przedmiotów - Klucza Terroru dostępnego jedynie z Hrabiny w pierwszym akcie, Klucza Nienawiści dostępnego jedynie z Demonologa w drugim akcie oraz Klucza Zniszczenia dostępnego jedynie z Nihlathaka w piątym akcie. Po zebraniu trzech kluczy i zmutowaniu ich w Kostce Horadrimów w piątym akcie otwarty zostaje jeden z trzech losowych portali. W pierwszym z nich znajduje się przejście do Legowiska Matrony w którym znajduje się Lilith wyglądająca jak Andariel a różniąca się jedynie kolorem. Po jej zabiciu gracz otrzymuje Róg Diablo. W drugim portalu znajduje się przejście do Zapomnianych Piasków gdzie znajduje się Über Duriel. Po jego pokonaniu gracz otrzymuje Oko Baala. W trzecim portalu znajduje się przejście do Pieca Bólu gdzie znajduje się Über Izual. Po jego zabiciu gracz otrzymuje Mózg Mefista. Po zebraniu tych trzech artefaktów i zmutowaniu ich w Kostce Horadrimów otwarte zostaje przejście do nowego Tristram gdzie znajduje się nowy Pandemonium Diablo, Über Mephisto oraz Über Baal. Po ich pokonaniu gracz otrzymuje jeden unikatowy talizman Pochodnię Piekielnego Ognia (Hellfire Torch, +3 do umiejętności losowej postaci, +10-20% do wszystkich odporności, +10-20 do wszystkich statystyk, 25% szansa na rzucenie 30 poziomowego zaklęcia Burza Ognia podczas zadawania ciosu, +8 do promienia światła oraz 10 ładunków 30 poziomowego czaru Hydra) oraz tyle Sztandarów Bohaterów ile osób znajduje się aktualnie w grze. Ciekawostką jest, iż polski klan War Masters jako pierwszy na świecie zaprezentował na forum battle.net zrzuty ekranu z walki w Tristram już w około 4-5 godzin po ukazaniu się patcha. Zmiany z 8 czerwca 2006 W nocy z 7 na 8 czerwca Blizzard wprowadził małego patcha po stronie serwera (gracze nie muszą ściągać żadnych dodatkowych plików). Zmiany obejmują m.in. * możliwość handlu Annihilusem, Fortuną Gheeda oraz Pochodnią Piekielnego Ognia poprzez okno handlu * usunięcie tzw. charge laga oraz full buga Diablo II na Battle.net Sekcja Diablo II na Battle.net składa się z globalnej społeczności tysięcy ludzi łączących się z sześcioma podstawowymi krainami, dwoma w USA: East i West, jedną w Europie, i trzema Azji. Każda kraina złożona jest z wielu serwerów. Każda kraina udostępnia dwa sposoby podłączenia: zamkniętą krainę, w której wszystkie dane postaci są zapisywane na serwerach battle.net utrudniając w ten sposób oszukiwanie, oraz otwartą krainę gdzie można grać postaciami off-line (single player, LAN, TCP/IP). Ogólnie na otwartej krainie jest znacznie więcej oszustw z powodu jej natury - postacie są zapisywane na twardych dyskach graczy. Style Gry Gracze mogą tworzyć postacie w trybach softcore, hardcore, softcore ladder i hardcore ladder. Przy grze softcore postać gracza może zostać ożywiona po śmierci. W hardcore nie ma takiej możliwości. Ponieważ postacie rankingowe i nie-rankingowe nie mogą grać ze sobą, istnieją dwie zupełnie różne wirtualne ekonomie. Kiedy sezon rankingowy kończy się, postacie rankingowe są przemieniane w nie-rankingowe i aby grać dalej w trybie rankingowym, trzeba zrobić nowe postacie. Jest tak po to aby gry rankingowe były wolne od zhackowanych przedmiotów, a także po to by dać graczom powód do walki o dobre miejsca. Slang Battle.net Gracze grający na serwerach Battle.netu wykształcili, podobnie jak w grach typu Quake czy Counterstrike swój własny, nierzadko nierozpoznawalny dla przeciętnego człowieka slang. Tworzą go głównie akronimy najczęściej używanych zwrotów, głównie zapożyczonych z języka angielskiego (np. gg - good game, w8 - wait, lol - laugh out loud). Ponadto, często skracane są również określone elementy gry, nazwy określające przedmioty, umiejętności i zachowanie (np. pvp - player vs player, tvt - team vs team, CTA - Call To Arms (jedno ze słów runicznych), rw - runeword). Często (szczególnie wśród początkujących graczy) zaobserwować można błędne wyrażenia pochodzące od oryginalnych określeń występujących w grze bądź na Battle.necie (np. zamiana słowa ladder (drabinka, w grze oznacza ranking postaci) na loadder, ledder, laer). Lista słów w skrócie GZ/GRATZ - Gratulacje lvl - awans na wyższy poziom postaci ty/thx - dziękuje mh - maphack, pokazujący całą mape, niedozwolony U - ty (you) PvP - Player vs Player - pojedynek gracz kontra gracz PvM - Player vs Monster - pojedynek potwór kontra gracz pp - chęć wstąpienia do zespołu OMG - O mój Boże GJ - dobra robota (good job) HF - dobrej zabawy GL - życze szczęścia skróty do przedmiotów HOTO - Heart of the oak - Słowo runiczne 'Serce Dębu' CTA - Call to Arms - słowo runiczne 'Wezwanie do Broni' Grief - Słowo runiczne 'Żal" ZAKA - Herald of Zakarum - Herold Zakarum - unikalna tarcza dla Paladyna orb - różdzka tylko dla czarodziejki (kula) Battle.net Player versus Player (PvP) Rozgrywki w Diablo 2 mogą być przeprowadzane zarówno jako player vs monsters (pvm, gracz przeciwko potworom) jak i player vs player (pvp, gracz przeciwko graczowi) oraz team vs team (tvt, druzyna przeciwko druzynie). Dwa ostatnie sposoby rozgrywki zyskały większą popularność wsród bardziej doświadczonych graczy, gdyż do takiej gry potrzebny jest wysoki poziom postaci i jej odpowiednie zbudowanie, znaczna wiedza odnośnie mechaniki gry i wartościowe uzbrojenie. Ze względu na znikome szanse pewnych postaci w walkach z innymi klasami, wśród graczy wytworzyły się "ligi" wprowadzające określone regulacje i restrykcje użycia pewnych umiejętności oraz przedmiotów. Mają one na celu wyrównaniu poziomu każdej z siedmiu klas oraz doprowadzenie do sytuacji gdzie bardziej od poziomu postaci czy przedmiotów liczyć będą się umiejętności oraz taktyka i zgranie w drużynie. Pierwszą ligą klanów w Polsce działającą na szeroką skalę była Diablo 2 Clan League organizowana przez Softa i Mariana w organizacji pomagali także Durand i Maruader. D2CL opracowało zasady będące przez długi czas podstawowymi zasadami obowiązującymi w Polsce. Po czwartej edycji ligi D2CL organizatorzy postanowili zmienić jej formę i zostało stworzone Polish PvP Center przy udziale: Softa, Biga i Mutarito. Wraz z ukazaniem się patcha 1.10 większość osób tworzących Scenę PvP przeniosła się z Battle.netu na serwer Angrenost Realm. Angrenost Realm jest idealnym miejscem dla osób, które chcą grać tylko PvP. Organizowanych jest tam wiele turniejów, a ich poziom jest bardzo wysoki. Adminem na AR jest Mr.Mag, a serwer działa dzięki uprzejmości Morandira i Taliesina. Idea D2CL kontynuowana była natomiast przez Clan League] założoną we wrześniu 2004 roku przez Strikera i Ajantisa przy współpracy innych zaprzyjaźnionych graczy. PCL dostosowało zasady opracowane przez D2CL do realiów panujących po patchu 1.10. Pozostałymi ligami o międzynarodowym zasięgu są między innymi Euro-PvP, Duelliga i Art of War. W ligach oraz turniejach udział biorą najczęściej gracze reprezentujący klany, chociaż niezrzeszeni gracze również widywani są w czasie walk. Po zakończeniu ligi zwycięska drużyna bądź gracz wysyła organizatorowi zrzut ekranu z gry ukazujący zwycięskie postacie w określonym ciekawym miejscu. Służy to jako forma wyróżnienia postaci gracza oraz pamiątka jego wygranej. Oszustwa na Battle.net Tryb closed Battle.net, zapowiadany jako całkowicie zabezpieczający grę przed wpływem trainerów oraz innych programów modyfikujących postacie bądź rozgrywkę nie okazał się jednak aż tak bezpieczny. Pomimo, iż ewidentne cheaty nie mają miejsca (zmiana poziomów doświadczenia postaci, umiejętności, ilości punktów życia) to ciągle tworzone są "third party programs" wpływające na rozgrywkę a ścigane i zabronione przez Blizzarda. Najpopularniejsze to map hack odkrywający całą mapę (oraz posiadający dużą ilość innych funkcji), d2loader umożliwiający uruchomienie kilku gier na jednym komputerze oraz posiadający możliwość uruchamiania tzw. pluginów oraz boty kierujące postacią gracza i wykonujące określone czynności (ciągłe zabijanie potworów w celu zdobycia doświadczenia czy przedmiotów). Jednak gracze używający tych programów są, w przypadku ich wykrycia, karani blokadą ich kont na których znajdują się postacie oraz, w szczególnych przypadkach, cd-keya umożliwiającego rozgrywkę na Battle.necie. Programem niezwykle irytującym wszystkich graczy są tzw. spamboty. Programy te wyświetlają w odstępach czasowych określone, zazwyczaj reklamowe bądź handlowe, oferty. Niektóre wersje nie ograniczają się do reklam na kanałach ale wchodzą również do gier przeszkadzając w rozgrywkach. W przypadku wykrycia spambota najczęstszą karą jest wyciszenie cd-keya powodujące, że gracz nie może na kanale wysyłać żadnych wiadomości do innych graczy. Często mylone ze spambotami są tzw. channel boty. Są to programy umożliwiające połączenie z serwerami Battle.netu oraz rozmowę na kanale bez posiadania zainstalowanej gry (chociaż do połączenia wymagany jest działający cd-key oraz kilka plików z gry). Programy te przypominające popularne klienty IRCa nie umożliwiają jednak samej rozgrywki w grach. Oficjalne stanowisko Blizzarda nie zabrania użycia channel botów, chociaż również ich nie popiera (głównie ze względu wirusy, trojany i keyloggery które mogą się w nich znajdować). Najpopularniejsze channel boty to windowsowy StealthBot oraz napisany w Javie a więc działający na każdej platformie systemowej JavaOp. Oprócz rozmów na kanale channel boty używane są często do moderowania prywatnych kanałów np. op pcl. Mity i legendy o Diablo 2 W grze występuje kilka elementów których zastosowania nie zna żaden z graczy, jednak wielu z nich próbuje wyjaśniać niezrozumiałe zjawiska swoimi błędnymi teoriami. Przedmiotem o którym wiadomo niewiele więcej od tego, że istnieje jest niebieski klejnot w okolicy środka ekranu gdy gracz znajduje się na kanale na Battle.necie. Klejnot ten przypomina Kamień Duszy Mefista, po kliknięciu na niego na ekranie ukazuje się tekst "klejnot włączony/wyłączony". Gdy gracz kliknie na nim kilkaset razy, w oknie rozmów pojawi się tekst "doskonały klejnot włączony". Włączenie klejnotu uruchamia cenzurę słów w angielskiej wersji gry, lecz zastosowanie "doskonałego klejnotu" pozostaje nieznane. Kolejnym przedmiotem wzbudzającym wiele kontrowersji jest, wprowadzony wraz z nowym zadaniem w patchu 1.11, Sztandar Bohaterów. Nie posiada on żadnych cech, lecz wymaga 90 poziomu doświadczenia co jest przyczyną dywagacji o jego faktycznym zastosowaniu. Być może będzie potrzebny do jakiegoś zadania w patchu 1.12. Występuje też spora ilość przedmiotów znajdujących się w plikach gry lecz niemożliwych do spotkania. Szczególnym przypadkiem jest tu Klucz do czarnej wieży, który we wczesnych wersjach miał umożliwiać dostęp do jednej z lokacji, lecz pomysł ten został porzucony. Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona gry * Karczma Diablo II (oficjalna polska strona) * Słownik skrótów i pojęć z Diablo 2 LoD oraz Battle.net * Diablo 2 - Battlenet.pl * Forum Angrenost Realm * Diablocentrum - polskie forum Diablo 2 * Imperium Diablo II * Liga Polish Clan League * Diablo Community - Strona internetowa dla polskich graczy w Diablo II * Grota Trolla Największy polski Realm do gry w Diablo II (możliwość założenia konta z menu gry, bez wypełniania formularza) * Player vs Player Gaming Network Serwer emulujący działanie Battle.net (rozpowszechniany na licencji GPL), oparty na kodzie bnetd Kategoria:Gry Blizzard Entertainment Kategoria:Seria Diablo Kategoria:Gry na PC Kategoria:Gry Hack and slash Kategoria:Gry RPG Kategoria:Gry z 2000 roku